1. Technical Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A magnetic random-access memory (MRAM) device is a non-volatile random-access memory device capable of writing/reading data at high speed. Because of such characteristics, MRAM devices are expected to be one of the most promising new technologies.
Typically, data is stored in each unit cell of a MRAM. A magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) pattern is commonly employed. The MTJ pattern includes two ferromagnetic films and a tunnel insulation film disposed therebetween. Specifically, the MTJ pattern includes a pinned ferromagnetic film having a fixed magnetization direction, a free ferromagnetic film having a magnetization direction that can be changed between parallel and anti-parallel directions with respect to the pinned ferromagnetic film, and a tunnel insulation film disposed between the pinned ferromagnetic film and the free ferromagnetic film.